Enredos & desenredos
by LissyUp
Summary: La ciudad de Ooo es grande, pero a pesar de eso, tú solo puedes estar en dos escuelas el plantel A o el plantel B, ¿Qué pasaría si juntaran estas dos escuelas? ¿Con quién te enredarías? ¿Qué situaciones harían falta para desenredarte? [Moderno universo alterno] [1r PLANO: Bubbline, 2do PLANO: Fiolee, Finn x Flama & muchos más.]


El día comienza de lo más normal, suena la alarma a las 5:00 am, Marceline a duras penas se levanta para empezar su rutina. Tras salir a las 5:18 am de la ducha, procede a secar su cabello, desenredarlo & peinarlo. Toma su camiseta tipo polo blanca & su falda roja, que tiene rayas horizontales & verticales de color amarillo y negro, se la puso con sus medias blancas & sus zapatos negros tipo _Mike_. 5:40 am, toma su mochila, acomoda el horario que le toca hoy, se va a desayunar & exactamente a las 6:00 am sale de su casa.

Justo a tiempo. Como lo hacía diario desde hace un tiempo para poder observar a su vecina de cabello rosado salir de la casa que está a uno metros de la suya. Al ir a escuelas diferentes, la falda de Bubblegum era azul marino, casi negro & tenía líneas celestes con casi invisibles toques blancos. Otra diferencia era que ella utilizaba unos zapatos que en su mayoría eran blancos. Como de costumbre, traía su mochila rosa & a pesar del clima el suéter escolar con el logo de la mascota de su escuela.

No era como que el pasa tiempo de Marceline fuera acosar, era en realidad, que Bubblegum la traía _bien clavada_.

Tras caminar algunas cuadras, Marceline seguía entr metros por detrás de Bubblegum. Ella no se daba cuenta, llevaba puestos sus audífonos rosas conectados a su_ Ipod_. Marceline también, pero no eran rosas ni iban conectados a un _Ipod_. Blancos & a su _Samsung Galaxy_.

06:12 am. Están cerca de la esquina que las dividirá. Marshall el primo de Marceline sale de su casa & muy cálidamente saluda a Bubblegum, que es a quien ve primero.

- Buenos días, princesa. – Le exclamó con una sonrisa a la "Princesa". Era el apodo que le había puesto hace un tiempo.  
- Buenos días, Marshall. – Le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa & un ademan con la mano. Llego a la esquina del Boulevard principal & giró a la izquierda.

El chico la observo solo unos instantes antes de girar la cabeza & observar a su prima acercarse. Era algo ya cotidiano desde hace como 1 mes & medio. Desde que Marshall se cambió al turno matutino ocurría esto: Él salía de su casa al momento que Bubblegum pasaba por ahí, intercambiaban algunas palabras & cerca de 30 segundos después aparecía su prima Marceline.

- ¿Qué _transa_, Marcy? – Le saludo de una manera corriente.  
- Iuk, no hables así. – Soltó, con un toque de indiferencia en su vos. – ¿Habrá o no juego? – Ciertamente su primo no le agrada mucho, pero ella duda de las palabras del señor Port el entrenador de Fútbol Americano de su escuela, Marshall jugaba en el equipo & ayer escucho que no habría juego, lo que es en sí sinónimo de que tendría todas las clases de hoy.  
- No sé, ¿Recuerdas que me habían suspendido? Como sea el señor Port habló a solas conmigo & pues me dijo que era necesario para el equipo. & pues Furnius me dijo que será hasta mañana… Además ya me dijo que si voy a jugar. – El chico esbozó una sonrisa llena de alegría tras su última afirmación. Furnius Flame, era el compañero que mejor le caía de americano, sin mencionar que su cabellera roja/naranja era lo que lo distinguía e identificaba como un miembro de la familia Flame.  
- ¿En serio? – Soltó con gran escepticismo, Marshall no era muy responsable que digamos a menudo faltaba a los entrenamientos & era muy _delicadito _solo llevaba 1 mes & medio con este entrenador & Marceline ya lo había escuchado quejarse hasta por los codos de que le gritaba & esa clase de cosas.  
- Claro, sin mí no son nada. ¿Vas a ir a echarme porras? – Hablaba con dulzura. Algo poco común en Marshall.  
- Claro. – Le espetó sincera, pero en realidad solo iría porque así podría perder clases con justificación.

Llegaron a las instalaciones del bachiller. Ambos se sorprendieron al ver algunos vehículos policiacos estacionados junto con otros que tenían el logo del gobierno e inclusive uno que venía de parte de la administración de educación. Pero desinteresadamente avanzaron a través del estacionamiento & se fueron a sus respectivas clases.

A muchas cuadras de ahí, en unas instalaciones escolares mucho más cuidadas, mucho más grandes & bonitas se encontraban varios alumnos deambulando en el plantel. Una joven de cabello rosa, entró en el plantel, antes de hacerlo se percató de algunas maquinas de trabajo que se encontraban detenidas en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Avanzó rápidamente por las escaleras, llego al edificio 300, & tras recorrer varios pasillos & subir unas escaleras llego a su aula: la 311.

Tan pronto tomo su asiento, que obviamente recordando de que muchacha se trata, el asiento era el primero de la fila, en un lugar estratégicamente colocado: cerca del profesor & con una vista amplia al pizarrón. Una joven alta, muy alta, delgada con una piel un poco amarillosa & una hermosa cabellera rubia clara hasta la cintura se acerco a la ya sentada Bonnibel, la joven traía el mismo, exactamente el mismo uniforme que Bonnibel, con una sola distinción: llevaba una bufanda de franjas a colores enrollada en su cuello.

- Buenos días, Arcoíris. – La pelirosa fija su vista en ella le exclama con una sonrisa.  
- Hola, Peebles. ¿Ya escuchaste lo de la extensión? – Le preguntó la rubia al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la silla que estaba al lado derecho de su amiga.  
- ¿Extensión? ¿Qué tipo de extensión? – Preguntó la joven de los ojos azules.  
- Si, la extensión. La harán aquí mismo, sobre todo el área verde & los terrenos baldíos. Morita, la del 307 me contó que traerán a los alumnos del plantel B.  
- Ah, ¿Por eso estaban esas máquinas en el estacionamiento? – Preguntó la pelirosa al recordar su llegada esta mañana.  
- Si, escuche que empiezan hoy & probablemente terminen en esta o la siguiente semana, pero muy probable que sea en esta, como mínimo se tardaran d días. – Le espetó la rubia.  
- ¿Tan rápido? – La joven abrío ampliamente sus bellos ojos azules de sorpresa. – Que eficaces. – Comentó tras una pequeña pausa.  
La rubia rio por lo bajo. – Es que si mal no recuerdo el plantel B es como la mitad o menos de pequeño que este plantel, además no le pondrán mucho esmero, mi padre me dijo que los salones ya están hechos, solo se encargarán de aplanar el suelo para colocar las bases. – Explicó la rubia con varios movimientos de manos.  
- Ah, sus salones no serán tan buenos como estos, bueno después de todo las extensiones nunca se comparan con el plantel original. ¿Pero seguirán siendo el plantel B? ¿O cómo? – Preguntó nuevamente la pelirosa.  
- Pues eso no lo sé, yo supongo que será algo así como el "2A" o "A 2.0". - Comentó la rubia restándole importancia, mientras se encogía de hombros.

En ese momento entra el maestro al aula, la rubia se sienta derecha & el resto del grupo se acomoda en sus respectivo asientos.

La joven pone su codo sobre la mesa & recarga su rostro sobre su palma. _"Eso quiere decir que cambiarán a Marshall & a su prima acá." _Pensó al mismo tiempo que soltó un suspiro.

- ¿QUÉ? – Exclamaron al uniso los más de 30 alumnos dentro del aula.  
- Que serán transferidos a la nueva extensión que se encuentra dentro de las instalaciones del plantel A. -  
- ¿¡Por qué!? – Preguntó un joven muy delgado, con un ridículo peinado a cabello negro largo hasta los hombros, & una piel un poco obscura.  
- Siéntate idiota. – Exclamó por lo bajo una muchacha de cabello no muy largo, pero cuyas puntas eran color verde, que se encontraba sentada en el último lugar de la tercera fila.  
- Señor Abracadaniel, tome asiento por favor. Señorita Cazadora, le agradecería que moderara su lenguaje. – La joven solo hace un gesto de molestia mientras desvía la mirada.  
- Resulta ser qué, nuestra escuela está situada en una importante zona geográfica. No estoy seguro en realidad si se trata de una mina de oro, plata & cobre o quizá sea de carbón & diamantes. Sea cual sea la cuestión, debes desalojar las instituciones para que puedan iniciar las extracciones.  
- ¿& cuándo sería eso? – Preguntó de nuevo Abracadaniel.  
- Bueno, hoy es lunes, se nos encargó que fuera el día miércoles cuando comenzarán a asistir al plantel A. Jovenes no lo entiendo, el plantel A es más grande, más cuidado… Los he escuchado decir que esa escuela es mucho mejor.  
- Sí, pero no queremos pagar por otro uniforme. – Se escuchó una voz al fondo.  
- No deben preocuparse por eso. Como es una extensión pueden llevar el mismo uniforme.

La joven pelinegra trataba de prestar atención, pero se le dificultaba un poco. Para ella, se acabarían los días de "Este es el punto en el que la hermosa Bonnibel Bubblegum gira a la izquierda en el Boulevard principal & yo giro a la derecha con el baboso de Marshall".

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba casi sola en el aula, se puso de pie, abrió su mochila intodusio las cosas que estaban sobre su mesa, mientras una joven castaña clara se acercaba a ella.

- Aún no puedo creer que nos cambien. – Comento la joven un poco ansiosa.  
- Tienen mejores canchas & hasta una sala con plataforma. – Sonrió la pelinegra mientras se imaginaba a si misma dando un espectacular concierto en dicha sala.  
- ¿Si recuerdas quien va a esa escuela verdad? – Le pregunta la castaña con una sonrisa idiota.  
- No puedo creer que aún no lo superes. Es muy afeminado, a puesto a que usa el tinte que le sobra a Bonnibel Bubblegum.  
- Yo pienso que es lindo… - Suspiro mientras observaba el cielo. – Ah, Bonnibel me cae bien, es muy amable. El otro día me prestó su suéter.  
- Vamos Gaby, ¿Hace cuanto que no hablas con Gumball? ¿Desde que tenías 11?  
- Tenía 12 la última vez que hablamos. Fue en la fiesta de la Princesa Hot Dog.  
- Esa chica es muy extraña, ¿Bonnibel te prestó su suéter? ¿Cuándo?  
- Hace com semanas… En la fiesta de grumosa, no fuiste por que tenías que ir con tu padre a no sé dónde, o no me acuerdo qué.  
- Ah, sí. Mi padre ocupaba hablar conmigo, maldición en serio tenía ganas de ir, ¿Pero cómo te prestó el suéter?  
- Bueno resulta que Marshall & Guy tenía un pastel muy grande para Grumosa, así que yo, Fionna & Bonnibel fuimos en el auto de grumosa por ellos, para poder traer el pastel, solo que Guy para quedar bien con Bonnibel & por andarse luciendo le abrió la puerta & le dijo: "Yo sacó tus cosas" refiriéndose a su bolsa, su suéter & las llaves, pero el idiota cerró la puerta con llaves dentro. Así que en lo que venía el cerrajero estuvimos parados afuera. Yo estaba temblando & me preguntó que si tenía frío después me dio su suéter. – Le respondió su amiga mientras hacía varios movimientos con las manos.

El dúo se dispuso a salir de las instalaciones, mientras un pelinegro quien las visualizó en la puerta, se disponía a salir corriendo del vestidor de hombres para alcanzarlas.

A varias cuadras de ahí, una peli rosa caminaba fuera de su escuela acompañada de una joven de piel clara verdosa con marcados rasgos asiáticos.

- Adivina que me pasó ayer. – Fue Shoko quien inició la conversación.  
- ¿Qué te pasó ayer? – Preguntó la Bonnibel, interesada.  
- Estaba viendo vídeos basura en _Telehit _& de repente salió un banducha que se era como _1D_ pero más piratona, pues lo típico los tipos queriéndose ver bien románticos & entonces: ¡_Lorde_ salvaje aparece! – Exclamó con exageración mientras alzaba las manos, Bonnibel se sorprendió quedándose en total silencio, un silencio que duro como 10 segundos antes de que ambas chicas estallaran en risas.  
- No entiendo. – Comentó Bonnibel tratando de recuperar el aire.  
- Si mira, la tipa del vídeo es igualita a Lorde. – Dice mientras saca su Smartphone & le muestra un vídeo a su compañera, presiona la pantalla para pausarlo. – ¿Ves? ¡Es ella! – Le dice con un expresión de horror.  
- ¡Por glob! ¡Que es igualita! – La peli rosa abrió los ojos claramente impactada.  
- Haré un _meme_ al respecto. – Finaliza con una sonrisa de lado.

Las jóvenes siguieron avanzando & conversando sobre cosas sin real importancia hasta llegar a cierto punto donde Shoko debía cruzar la calle para entrar a su hogar.

- ¡Hasta mañana, Peebs! – La joven la despidió cálidamente.  
- ¡Nos vemos, Shoko! – De igual manera se despidió.

A pocos metros de ahí un trio se aproximaba dos muy palidos mientras la otra tenía mucho más color.

- Hubieras visto la cara de asesino ue puso, ya ni le dijo nada, temí por mi vida. – Coemntó con clara exageración Marshall  
- Jajaja, miedoso. – Le espetó la castaña.  
- Gaby ya pasamos tu casa, desde hace rato. – Comenta Marceline tras pensarlo un poco.  
- Ah sí, es que tengo que ir a la casa de Keila, por que deje mi chaqueta ayer. – Se excusó la castaña.  
- Ahora que lo pienso, no vi a Keila en todo el día.-  
- Se fue temprano, tenía que hacer no sé que cosa… - Comentó el pelinegro.  
- Me voy en Taxi, adiós. – Se despidió Gaby.  
- Bye. – Contestaron los primos involuntariamente al uniso.

& justo al frente se divisaba a la joven de nombre Bonnibel, aproximándose, con sus audífonos puesto, leyendo un folleto o quizá una propaganda. Se veía tan centrada & rutinaria como siempre. La pelinegra rápidamente sintió un hueco en el estómago, las pierna le temblaron por un segundo & sintió su sudor bastante frió o quizá era su piel demasiado caliente.

No hubo si quiera contacto visual, la pelirosa estaba centrada en el papel que sostenía entre sus manos & probablemente sumida en su música. Marceline quien ocultaba muy bien sus emociones con una expresión despreocupada giró su cabeza para observar fugazmente a su primo, quien mantenía la mirada fija en la joven de cabello rosa.

"Más obvio no se puede ser." Entonces la joven pálida analizó por un momento lo que acababa de pensar, "¿Por qué Marshall la puede ver como un degenerado & yo tengo que fingir que no me preocupa su aparición?" Marceline continúo observándola con discreción, hasta que esta desapareció de la vista de ambos primos, "Ni cuenta se da de nuestra existencia." Ahora se sentía confundida.

- Te veo en el partido, Marcy. – Se despidió su primo quien ya estaba parado fuera de su casa.  
- Adiós. – Se despide simple Marceline, mientras recuerda que el día de mañana su primo se irá más temprano por el partido, así que no se tendrá que ir con él.

La joven continúa su camino & al doblar en la esquina, observa a lo lejos quizá 8 ó 10 metros en frente camina Bonnibel, quien ya no tiene su vista clavada en el papel. La observa durant minutos más hasta que desaparece de su vista al introducirse en su casa, Marceline continúa caminando hasta llegar a su propia casa & sin más se mete dentro.

Al entrar nota que sobre la mesita donde se encuentra el teléfono, este mismo esta parpaeando en señal de que dejaron un mensaje de voz, se acerca, presiona un botón rojo e inmediatamente se escucha una voz grave, profunda & atemorizante hasta cierto punto… Es la voz de su padre.

"Marceline, te deposite dinero extra para que compres tu nuevo uniforme."

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo se enteró? – se pregunto la joven con un tono de voz media.

"No se te olvide que te espero el jueves para la reunión familiar con los inversionistas europeos… "

- Ugh, que flojera. – hizo un mini puchero mientras recuerda que debe aistir a dicha reunión.

"Verán la elegancia de los Abadeer… Adiós Monstruito de papí."

La pálida dejó su mochila sobre el suelo & se subió a su habitación dispuesta a quitarse el uniforme, mientras lo hacía volteo a través de su ventana, al otro lado de la calle, en la parte de arriba se observaba a una delgada muchacha de cabello rosa aminando en su terraza, de un lado a otro la pálida se acercó más a la ventana se había quitado la sudadera & la camisa, pero se encontraba completamente vestida de la cintura para abajo & en la parte superior solo portaba su sostén.

"_Está actuando muy raro, como si algo le preocupara."_ Pensó mientras se alejaba de la ventana & terminaba de desvestirse. Una vez terminado, se coloca ropa más casual.

Se sentó durante unos minutos en el escritorio, prendió el ordenador & mientras este se iniciaba, volvió a observar por la ventana, ahora Bonnibel estaba sentada en la mesa de la terraza con dos taza de té paciente. Unos segundos después apareció un joven de cabello idéntico al de Bonnibel pero mucho más corto, el chico era alto & vestía un poco elegante.

"_¿Gumball? ¿Enserio? Qué bueno que no vino Gaby, no quisiera que estuviera de mosca aquí."_ La pelinegra se sorprendió bastante, mientras observaba a la pareja dialogar bastante, Bonnibel movía muchos los brazos mientras Gumball asentía. "_¿De qué rayos estarán hablando?_" Se preguntó a sí misma.

- Entonces, ¿Cómo ves tú? – Pregunta la chica con rostro expectante.  
- Pues sí, pero no puedo evitar preguntarte… ¿Por qué harás esto? Digo no es necesario, está bien que deban integrarse pero me parece un poco innecesario más que nada eso de que puedan mezclar los salones. – Comenta el chico un poco preocupado.  
- No necesariamente mezclarlos, hay salones donde hay espacio para más alumnos… Sería un desperdicio no utilizar todo el espacio. – Explica la Chica.  
- Bueno, usted no pondría en práctica ningún proyecto con porcentaje alto de fallo, ¿Verdad señorita presidenta? – Le espeta el joven.  
- Claro que no Gumball, total si vemos que está en camino de fallar o algo similar podemos detenerlo. Trata de calmarlo.  
Pero el joven peli rosa conserva su rostro de desapruebo - Está bien, recuerda Gumball, tú eres mis ojos & oídos. – Le afirma con una sonrisa.  
- Más que el tesorero, parezco tu secretario. - Comenta este mirando hacia el exterior.  
- Gumbie no digas eso, eres mi mano derecha & uno de mis mejores amigos. – Ella hace una pequeña pausa – ¡A veces no sé qué haría sin ti! – Termina mientras le da un fuerte abrazo presionándole el cuello con fuerza  
- ¡No me digas así! Cuando la gente te dice "Bonnie" suena genial, pero "Gumbie" suena como nombre de perro. – Comenta él con una mezcla de indignación & risa.

**Quizá estuvo un poco aburrido el primer capítulo, pero así son las introducciones: aburridas.**

**Cabe resaltar qué: De inicio esta historia sería únicamente Bubbline, pero mientras la escribía e iba pensando en contenido para la misma, me di cuenta de que le daba mucha prioridad a los asuntos de los "secundarios," así que mejor será...**

**Oficialmente: Marshall X Fionna, Finn X Flama etc... Pero más que eso hablará de los enredos que suelen llegar a tener los amigos, los problemas a los que e enfrentan cuando hay alguna grita en la confianza, los secretos & sobre todo el egoísmo que llegan a tener algunos.  
**

**Extra-oficialmente: Bubbline [Marceline X PB], lo explico por que a veces se le dará más prioridad a dicha pareja.**

**Estem, sobre "Gaby" pasa que hace mucho tiempo, como año y medio, vi en **_**tumblr**_** una imagen de los alternos de la banda: **_**"Marceline and the scream queens"**_** solo que se llamaba: **_**"Marshall Lee and the scram kings"**_**, al ser del universo de Aaa, los personajes tenían el sexo invertido & pues, me parecen utilizables esos personajes, o al menos si la tipa que era Guy, ah & "Gaby" empieza con G & termina con Y como "Guy".**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
